The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, more specifically, to vehicle suspension systems having a ball joint assembly.
At least some known vehicle suspension systems include ball joint assemblies that include friction control devices that can be selectively varied in operation between a nominal friction mode and an increased friction mode to affect vehicle performance. The friction control devices are coupled to a controller via a wire harness that is routed through the suspension system. At least some known ball joint assemblies are coupled to a portion of a wheel knuckle and extend in a downward direction. The wire harness also extends from the ball joint assembly in a downward direction toward the ground surface. In such a configuration, the wire harness is susceptible to an undesired amount of movement within the vehicle environment during suspension stroking and/or steering input. Such motion may result in decoupling of the wire harness from the ball joint assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to inhibit or prevent or minimize motion of the wire harness in the vehicle environment during suspension stroking and/or steering input.